1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer having a hard disk casing whose mounting structure is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are classified into a tower-type computer and a desktop-type computer according to a shape of a main frame (main cabinet) of a main body of the computer.
Generally, the respective main cabinets of the tower-type computer and the desktop-type computer comprise a front panel constituting the front part of the main cabinet, a rear panel constituting the rear part of the main cabinet and having a plurality of connector-inserting holes, and a support panel connecting the front panel and the rear panel therebetween, forming a receiving space inside the main cabinet. Herein, in comparison of the width and the height of the main cabinet, if the width of the main cabinet of the computer is larger than the height thereof, the computer is called a desktop-type computer, but if the height of the main cabinet of a computer is larger than the width thereof, the computer is called a tower-type computer. Hereunder, the present invention will be described with reference to the tower-type computer, which will be referred to as “computer” in a simple manner.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional computer comprises a main body 100 having several hardware components in communication with each other, such as a hard disk drive 3, a processing unit (not shown), a monitor (not shown) displaying pictures thereon in response to the picture signals transmitted from the main body 100, and input devices (not shown) inputting predetermined information into the main body 100, including a keyboard (not shown) and a mouse (not shown), etc.
The main body 100 comprises a main cabinet 113 formed with a front panel 114 constituting the front thereof, a rear panel 115 constituting the rear thereof and having several connector-inserting holes, and a support panel 116 connecting the front panel and the rear panel therebetween, forming a receiving space inside thereof, and an opening in one side thereof, a cover 112 opening and closing the opening of the main cabinet 113, and a front cover 111 defining the frontal appearance of the main body 100 and being formed with an opening 111a through which auxiliary storage devices such as a compact disk drive (not shown) or a floppy disk drive (not shown) are exposed outside toward the front of the main body 100.
Inside the main cabinet 113 are installed a main board or processing unit (not shown) equipped with the central processing unit (CPU) and hardware components, such as a hard disk drive 3, and a power supply (not shown) supplying power to the computer. The hard disk drive 3 is electrically connected to the main board (not shown), storing therein data from the CPU. A hard disk casing 200 receives therein the hard disk drive 3, and is mounted on the main cabinet 113.
In FIG. 2, the conventional hard disk casing 200 is formed of steel and takes the form of a rectangular box so as to receive the hard disk drive 3 therein. The hard disk casing 200 is generally formed with a receiving space sufficient to receive two hard disk drives 3 therein.
On both side walls of the hard disk casing 200 are formed a plurality of screw-passing holes 210 to allow engagement of screws 119a with a plurality of screw holes 3a, formed with screw threads inside thereof, provided at predetermined intervals on both sides of the hard disk drive 3.
The hard disk casing 200 comprises a pair of skirt parts 220, formed by outwardly bending both ends of the side walls of the casing 200, and a plurality of mounting holes 230, formed on planes of the skirt parts 220. The hard disk casing 200 is coupled to screw holes 117, provided in the main cabinet 113, through the mounting holes 230 by screws, 117a thereby mounting the hard disks 3 onto the main cabinet 113 of the computer.
With this configuration, a conventional process of installing the conventional hard disk drive 3 on the main cabinet 113 will be described next. The hard disk drive 3 is inserted into the hard disk casing 200 and then the screws 119a pass through the screw passing holes 210 provided in the hard disk casing 200. The screws 119a are jointed to the screw holes 3a of the hard disk drive 3, thereby supportably receiving the hard disk drive 3 in the hard disk casing 200. Then, the hard disk casing 200 receiving therein the hard disk drive 3 is placed inside the main cabinet 113, and the screws 117a pass through the mounting holes 230 provided in the skirt parts 220 of the hard disk casing 200. The screws 117a are jointed to the screw holes 117 of the main cabinet 113, thereby completing the process of mounting the hard disc casing 200 in the main cabinet 113.
However, the conventional computer requires a multiplicity of screws 119a and 117a for installing the hard disk drive 3 on the hard disk casing 200 and for mounting the hard disk casing 200 on the main cabinet 113, increasing hard-disk mounting time, decreasing computer manufacturing and maintenance productivity, and increasing production costs thereof. In addition, when a user detaches the hard disk drive 3 from the main cabinet 113 to replace or repair the hard disk drive 3, a screw driver (not shown) has to be used. In this case, idling of the screw driver (not shown) may cause a cross head or flat head of the screw to be worn, and small screws may be easily lost, therefore, detachment of the hard disk drive 3 can unnecessarily become difficult, frustrating simple user maintenance of the computer.